Silence
by HipsterL
Summary: The Level Four Akuma from birth to death. Warnings: Gore and some cursing.
1. Monster

Monster

**I know that I should be updating "Rose Garden" or writing for the Supernatural Crossover or something, but this cool plot bunny presented itself, and I had to write it.**

**Also, this isn't meant to be a focus on some OCs. This is meant to be a focus on Akuma. **

**Warnings: Violence, and mild cursing.**

**Enjoy.**

**(Line Break)**

_It hurts. What's going on? Why would you do this? Tamás!_

**(Line Break)**

My eyes opened.

"Happy Birthday, Akuma," a fat man said. "I am the Millennium Earl, and from here on out I am your master."

Master. I nodded.

"For now, you only need to do one thing. Blend in. When the time comes I will tell you what to do next."

He disappeared. I walked to where my feet led me. I was shorter that most of the humans around me. None paid any attention to me. I arrived at the top floor of an old abandoned building. There were blankets strewn about. There was a cloudy mirror and two names carved into one of the support beams.

"Tamás" and "Nuri."

I lied down and did nothing.

The next day I went back to the grave yard, and then walked back to the building. This went on for the next three days, until I decided to go somewhere new.

A bell rung when I opened the door of some building. I was in a workshop. Metal devices were covering the walls. There was a human working under something that I wasn't familiar with. I think another human on the streets had called it an Automobile, a pretty new invention. The human rolled out from under the Automobile. He appeared to be male. He had messy blonde hair and glasses covering his green eyes. His hands were covered in gloves, and he was covered in oil. He didn't seem fully mature yet. He was probably eighteen or so. He had a heavy Irish accent.

"Tamás!" the human exclaimed with a smile. "You never stop by anymore." He then became serious. "I heard about what happened to your sister. Are you holding up okay?"

I nodded and didn't say anything. He frowned in genuine sadness.

"Maybe you should stay at my place for now. You don't look so good, buddy."

I nodded again. This seemed to cheer him up a bit.

"Just be back with your things before supper." He proceeded to work.

I came back in an hour with nothing but an old coat. I didn't know what he would find important, and I didn't actually need anything. There was nothing worth taking in that place anyway. He offered me a bowl of soup, but I declined. I didn't need human food to survive. He seemed sad at that. He ate, spoke a few times, and then went to sleep. I stayed up inside the spare room.

The teenager's name, I found, was Cassidy. He was in fact eighteen and owned the workshop. He lived upstairs and smoked about half a pack of cigarettes a day. My name was Tamás. I had a slightly older twin sister named Nuri. I was twelve years old. I had dark brown, almost black hair, green eyes, and naturally tanned skin. I was Romani, a gypsy.

In between finding out all of this I began to fall into another routine. I would help "Cass" (that's at least what most called him) with his repairs and occasional inventions (that usually failed) by handing him tools and parts that he needed. He never got angry when I handed him the incorrect tool, even on purpose. If I had the capacity to do so I probably would have enjoyed it.

Then I began to grow hungry.

I didn't really know why. I was still awaiting Master's instructions, so I decided that I should just be patient. This soon wore off. I once decided to take a bite of the human food, just to see if that would help. It didn't taste so bad and went down pleasantly, but it didn't help any.

One day the routine changed. Cass had told me that we were going to a pub to meet with a man named Caine. We didn't have to walk long to get there. Once we were there we stepped in to a rather tame atmosphere. Most men were still working, so it wasn't very full. We made our way to a man with dark hair and eyes. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and was at least four years older than Cass.

"It's good to see you two again." He had a slight French accent.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Caine. I'm here because you're buying."

Cass was normally so nice and happy. It was odd seeing him act so different around this new face. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Don't be like that, Cass."

Cass puffed out once. Caine got out his wallet and handed me a few dollar bills with an overly pleasant smile.

"Would you mind getting us some drinks, Tamás. Just go over and ask for our usuals. You can get yourself a Root Beer." I did as I was told. The man at the bar got what I asked for without even a second glance. He seemed to recognize me. He gave me a small nod before going back to polishing some glasses.

When I brought back the drinks Caine and Cass were talking.

"He just isn't doing well, Caine. He barely speaks or even eats. I've even checked his room sometimes and I've never actually seen him asleep in it."

"Maybe we should bring him to a doctor." I set down the drinks in front of them. They immediately stopped speaking. A few more people walked inside at that point.

One of them was Master.

He didn't look the same. He looked human, but I knew that he wasn't. He had the same clothes and top hat, but not the grin and glasses. He looked to be middle aged. He sat alone on a table behind us.

_Kill them._

How? I had never killed before, not in this form.

_Let your instincts lead you._

I thought back to my gnawing hunger. I had ignored it for the past day or two. Now it was more obvious than ever.

_Kill all of them._

I focused on that hunger. I was empty. I needed something. Anything. This.

I screamed. My body stretched, tore, and contorted. A huge dam was being released, and I could barely handle it. The barrel of a gun suddenly came from my mouth and started firing. More followed coming from my chest, back, arms, legs, everywhere. No one in the bar even had the time to scream. The bullets that came out were larger than most of the beer bottles. A few of the customers were killed when on impact, some died from the falling rubble of the building, but most died slowly from the poison. There were only two left when the dust settled.

"Great job, Akuma. Don't waste too much time getting rid of the rest of this town. You have to be careful not to get caught by any exorcists until you're strong enough."

"Shit," Cass coughed once, blood coming out. "What's going on? Tamás?"

"Oh, there's one left. Go ahead, Akuma."

I took a few steps foreword to where Cass was. He didn't say anything. He just grit his teeth. He was crushed under about a quarter of what was left of the outer wall of the pub. He couldn't move, and there was no way a human like him would survive. My hand morphed into a gun and I fired. I faintly heard sobbing, which was strange because there was no one left. I felt full finally.

Killing the rest of the town and a few travelers in tan coats (they were apparently Finders) was not difficult. I left far before an exorcist even stepped foot inside.


	2. Automaton

Automaton

My power grew the very moment I killed the last person of a small traveling circus. There weren't too many in the troupe, but it was the straw that broke the camel's back, or something. Thinking back on it, hanging around with that circus might have even been fun. Too bad I didn't know, oh well.

I heard stories about towns being haunted by ghosts, people being killed by vampires, even a town that no one could had their own stories about the same day happening over and over for about a month. There were of course more, but naming all of them would be too much trouble.

It's kinda funny how trusting adults are towards kids. I can just walk up and ask any store owner about what happened and he'll tell me with a smile and a good hearted, "You stay out of trouble young man." I usually didn't kill the ones that gave me what I wanted.

It wasn't too hard to find out that most Akuma that tried to have too much fun terrorizing a town or draw attention to themselves got killed by exorcists really quickly. The same thing went for those that tried to go after an exorcist themselves. It was more fun killing travelers, anyway, and they almost never had anyone that even knew that they existed.

Once I even saw a small group of Exorcists. They were headed towards the same town that Master Tyki said he would be in soon along with a whole swarm of Akuma, looking for a General. I made sure to stay out of sight, and didn't bother to report it to the Earl afterwards. He probably already knew. He designed the trap himself, after all.

It really takes being a Level Two yourself to appreciate it. You get new cool powers and less strange looks from being a seemingly emotionless robot.

In my Akuma form I looked like a porcelain doll that hadn't been painted on yet and had all the hair cut off. I was larger than every adult human that I had come across. My power was that I could make toys. Things like yoyos that had blades coming out of the sides, Jack-In-the-Boxes that attacked people, and my favorite, the exploding bouncy ball. Mistress Rhode found me to be one of her favorites. Playing with her was pretty fun too, she sometimes gave me new ideas.

I was actually testing out something that she had given me the idea for when she was trying to make a card castle. It fell over so many times that in the end she just cut all of the cards into little pieces for confetti. I flicked a normal sized playing card from my hand. It grew in size before cutting a human in half.

"Marco! You bastard-," I killed the guy with my yoyo before he even got close to me. I think his name was Jean.

Body parts were strewn across the construction site. Blood splattered the rebar and not a single sound could be heard. People were coming quickly. I transformed back into my human form and slipped away before anyone suspected a thing. This wasn't the first area in town that I had struck and it wouldn't be the last. Within the week the entire German town had nothing left but a few bits of rubble. It was the first time I had actually taken the time to destroy an entire town since becoming a Level Two and just like I thought it wasn't as fun.

Attacking a small group meant that all of them knew you. You got to see the devastation in their eyes as they realized that you weren't at all what they thought you were. It's hard getting to know an entire town in less than a week, and staying much longer means that you get caught by an exorcist or a finder.

I was walking through the remains of the town for the last time. I was pretty sure that there was nothing left. I heard it again, a small sobbing sound. Normally if I pushed it to the back of my mind it was gone, but this time it just wouldn't stop. The strange thing is that this time it actually annoyed me.

I realized then that this wasn't quite the same. It was coming from inside a house. One that I realized hadn't caved in completely. The basement was still in tact. As I neared it the sobbing got louder. I lifted up a wooden plank and found a staircase to go down. I saw it. A little girl that was sobbing loudly while hugging herself tightly. She was mostly uninjured besides a few scratches and seemed to be about six years old. She didn't stop wailing even as I approached her.

"Stop crying," I ordered her. She didn't. "Stop Crying." I insisted. I got closer. She cried louder. "Would you stop crying!" I was yelling now. This scared her even more. I grabbed her throat with both of my hands. Maybe then she would stop.

I was only half right. She stopped outright crying but kept on whimpering. I could still hear the sobs, though. My hands were just barely big enough to wrap around her neck completely. They tightened to the point that I heard her neck loudly crack. Eventually she grew limp, but I could still hear the sobbing. This time is was bearable.


	3. Tool

Tool

As a Level Three, being in my human forms was impossible, but the other perks made up for it. The Noahs did't ask Level Threes to self destruct, for example. And I could even kill exorcists, not that I had gotten the chance to test that out, yet.

Remembering my life as an Akuma so far had gotten harder and harder. My personality was starting to fade too, with the more power I gained. I didn't really want to become a mindless machine again, but the power that came with it was exhilarating enough for me to not really care. My old toys ironically took the form of differently colored lights that had the same shape as their old forms. They played the same roll as before, though. The Cards and Yoyo still sliced, the Jack-In-the-Boxes still bit, and the Bouncy Balls still exploded.

They were much more powerful now, though. The Cards now could cut through several buildings at once, not to mention people. The Yoyo had a power much stronger than a war canon. The Jack-In-the-Boxes were much more viscous. The Balls were the equivalent of a high-powered bomb.

I forgot all about annihilating towns, and doing a mission for a Noah was near suicide. Killing other Akuma was a much more efficient way of gaining power. Level Ones were fun, naive, and incredibly easy. I never got over how they just followed your every command. It was always the most fun when one fought back, though. It was like watching a chicken with its head cut off try to peck at feed.

The Level Twos always fought back and that's what made them interesting. It was hard to believe that I was actually one of those weaklings. If there's one thing that every Level Two has in common, it's that they're prideful. They think that just because they have a bit more free will and suddenly a personality that they can rule the world.

More than anything I love proving them wrong. The way they get completely enraged as soon as you kill them will always be the funniest thing I've ever seen!

I was growing faster than any other Level Three, something that I prided myself in. All any Akuma needed to see was my metallic green armor and large foreword curling horns, and they knew that they would die soon. The Noahs saw this too, of course. Mistress Lulubell had begun telling me of plans that the Earl had, ones that she would execute. This would take place not long after Rhode and the Earl would copy the Ark with the help of Skinn, Jasdevi, and Tyki. They wanted to fully crush the Black Order, and a double whammy would be the perfect way to do just that.

She never did elaborate on much of the plan, besides that they would just destroy the Order and everyone in it. She said something about Skulls, but didn't explain that very much. I just assumed that she didn't believe it mattered.

I wasn't the only one chosen. There were other level threes that they wanted for this job. They gorged all of us on Level Twos and we ate without any complaint. There were initially five of us. Two of them gained enough power to be set apart from the rest of us. One of these was assigned to kill the exorcists that were traveling to Japan in order to find General Cross. The other was going to be sent to the Asia Branch of the Black Order through a portal. The third did not grow as quickly, but still stood out a bit. She was stationed in Edo to look over the other Level Threes, then was to be used to make one Giant Akuma along with many other Level Threes. The fourth did not grow at all. He was given to me to eat.

I had never consumed another Level Three before. I had never tried. Even though he was weak, his power was far above that of a Level Two. I didn't feel the usual rush of power that I usually did when I increased a level. I felt sluggish suddenly. My body froze and morphed in a slow fashion that almost lulled me to sleep. I suddenly couldn't see, and any sounds around me were muffled. I heard bits and pieces of each conversation around me.

"The change is beginning to happen, just as planned."

I heard sobbing.

"It should be able to even stand against the Generals."

The sobbing got louder.

"Even if it dies in the process there won't be much left of the Order when it's done."

The sobbing turned into screaming.


	4. Pitiful Creature

Pitiful Creature

The time had come. I just knew that a some humans were nearby. I just knew that I was in the Order. Innocence was there, after all.

_I want to kill them all._

Something changed. My limbs, though contorted, were slowly killing a scientist. He wasn't even dead yet, and I knew that something amazing was going to happen.

_I am going to kill them all._

Energy buzzed around me, and all of the chaos that I could hear had suddenly quieted. That's no good. They should be screaming. The energy reached its peak. No one had the time to even scream as I bursted out of my old body. I looked down at my arms and legs. I seemed to have the ball joints of a doll and was pure white. On my back were the wings of an angel. I looked down at all of the men in white coats that were dying. That's funny. I didn't even touch them yet.

There was one person that was still standing. I couldn't see him, but I knew that he was there. He was an exorcist. Now was my chance to prove myself.

I peeked around the remains of my old body and saw him. I was disappointed. Even with his white hair and odd curse, he was nothing special. Maybe he would still be fun, though. I swung into full view, laughing lightly all the while.

"I am Level Foooour!"

(Line Break)

It wasn't until Cross fired that last bullet that I realized how good it felt for it to all be over.

At least I could see my brother again.


End file.
